


Fireworks

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Klaine Summer Challenge, M/M, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge.</p><p>Prompt #5: Fireworks</p><p>A perfect Fourth of July always ends in fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/146817785245/fireworks

“So did you talk to your parents about the fourth?” Kurt asked Blaine as they waited in line in the Lima Bean. Burt had told Blaine to invite his family over for the Hummels’ Fourth of July cookout.

“I did. Dad’s out of town until the eighth, but Mom might be able to come,” Blaine answered. “Cooper’s still in LA, and not planning on coming home for the fourth, so it looks like it’ll just be me and Mom.”

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. “That’s fine. Finn invited Rachel and her dads, but her dads were planning on taking her to New York for the week, so it’ll just be us and you and your mom.”

“Do you mind if my mom and I bring some fireworks? Mom has a few favorite ones that she wants to set off. I told her I’d ask if she could bring them.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Kurt answered as they finally reached the front of the line. They both quickly paused their conversation and gave their order to the barista, before stepping off to the side and continuing their conversation while they waited for their coffee to be made. “We have fireworks that Dad and Finn picked out. We’ll just add them to it.”

“Okay, Blaine said smiling. 

You would think that the boys would be more nervous than they were. The parents were meeting the parents, and that’s usually a big deal. However, for some reason, both Blaine and Kurt were calm. It simply felt like it was about time for their families to finally meet. 

When the Fourth of July came around, Burt had the grill out, ready to go, Carole was in the kitchen fixing potato salad, and Kurt and Finn were arguing in the backyard about why Finn should wait until after they ate to put on his swimming trunks and get in the pool. They had all been busy doing some of their own things that they barely heard the doorbell ring.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the front door, Blaine and his mother stood there arguing. Blaine insisted that they could just walk in, but Pam, having never been to the Hummels’ house before, insisted on ringing the doorbell and waiting. 

“Mom, I’ve been here a thousand times. I promise you, we can just walk in,” Blaine said, one more time, hoping that his mother would finally believe him and that they would get inside out of the hot sun and start having fun as planned.

But before Pam Anderson could say anything else, the door opened and Carole greeted Blaine and his mother. “You guys didn’t have to wait,” she said as Pam and Blaine entered. “Blaine knows he’s allowed to just come on in. He even knows where the spare key is in case the door is locked.”

Blaine just smirked at his mother before going off in search for his boyfriend. He walked into the backyard, bag of fireworks in hand, and smiled as he approached Kurt and Finn. He laughed as he caught the end of their conversation about what would happen if Finn somehow got mustard in the pool. 

Kurt turned his head towards Blaine when he heard the familiar laughter and broke out into a smile. He rushed over to Blaine to greet him with an embrace and a kiss. 

“Did your mom come?” Kurt asked, looking behind Blaine as if Pam would be following him.

“Yeah,” Blaine said, nodding. “She’s inside with Carole. Where do you want me to put these?” Blaine held up a grocery bag that Kurt could tell contained the fireworks that Blaine had mentioned a few days earlier. 

Kurt led him over to the patio where their fireworks were being kept. “Right here with the rest of them, I guess. I told Dad that you guys were bringing some. Now that you’re here, I’m guessing that he’ll start grilling soon. He wanted to wait until you and your mom were here so that the food wouldn’t get cold. Like it would get cold in this heat.”

Just then, they heard Burt shout, “Finn! Start up the grill!” Followed by Carole shouting for Finn to “Put a shirt on first!” 

Kurt smirked as Finn walked by because he had been right about putting on clothes. Blaine tried to suppress a chuckle, but failed, and instead laughed loudly along with Kurt as Finn pulled a shirt over his head and then started up the grill. 

“So, the plan is to eat, swim, then fireworks,” Kurt said as he and Blaine walked inside to see what they could do to help. “Sound good to you?”

“Sounds perfect.”

The families both devoured their burgers and side dishes outside, enjoying the nice weather as they ate. Kurt and Blaine were both happy at how well their families were getting along. They hadn’t been necessarily nervous, but it was still relieving to see Pam and Carole and Burt conversing like they had been old friends. 

Once the food was gone, everyone changed into bathing suits and jumped in the pool. Blaine and Kurt ended up in a splashing match while Finn was doing cannon balls off the diving board, leaving the adults laughing hysterically at the teenagers from nearby.

Finally, once everyone had been dried off and the sun was setting, Burt and Finn lined up the fireworks that Blaine had brought along with the fireworks they had picked up. Kurt and Blaine were curled up together on a patio bench. Pam and Carole were in chairs nearby. They were all ready to just sit back and enjoy the show. 

As the multicolored explosions went off in the sky, Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand. “Happy Fourth!” he whispered, just loud enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine looked around at the people he considered family. He saw his mother and Carole chatting. He saw Finn and Burt struggling with fuses. And he saw Kurt staring up at the sky, enjoying the view. He squeezed Kurt’s hand when he felt it intertwined with his, and when he heard Kurt speak, he turned and whispered, “Happy Fourth” back to Kurt, because it truly was a happy Fourth of July.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/146817785245/fireworks


End file.
